


Time To Heal

by flickawhip



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny suffers nightmares..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Heal

Jenny suffers nightmares, always has ever since Ziva saved her. Again. The irony has always irked her and she seems just a little angry, a little fierce and just a little broken. Ziva says nothing, Jenny barely sleeps and when she does she often wakes with a scream of pure fear. Of course Jenny is strong, she always has been but here, with Ziva, the mask drops. Ziva had said nothing when she first brought Jenny home with her. 

Jenny often refused to admit when she had been wounded and yet, this time, she had come so close to death that she had been forced to resign, to play dead. Ziva had left NCIS a year later, choosing her over her job. Jenny's wound heals, leaving only a tiny scar and yet, as Ziva's lips press against it, Jenny gasps slightly, feeling the light suckling motion more when Ziva's eyes meet hers. Ziva had known, without her saying, why the wound bothered her. She missed Jethro, missed him terribly, and she knew Ziva missed Tony but with Ziva it was easy to forget, even just for a little while. 

She allows Ziva control for once, trusting her. The light suckling moves from her wounded shoulder lower, over places she had forgotten could even feel so good. As Ziva moved over her she allowed her eyes to close. Sighing contentedly.


End file.
